


Impromptu Appointment

by Thiocyanate



Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Restraints, sub!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Herman catches Danny snooping around Lérys so he decides to "punish" him. Danny is very into it because what ISN'T Danny into?Dead by Baelight has turned me into one kinky bitch.Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christypFollow me on Twitter! @Thiocyanate14
Relationships: Herman/Danny
Series: Dead by Baelight Thirst Stash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Impromptu Appointment

“You aren’t as stealthy as you think you are, you know” a deep voice echoed, startling Danny out of his thoughts.

“Well shit, here I was trying to not be a bother to anyone” he replied sarcastically. Danny was cocky and he knew well enough that charm was his only hope if he wanted to escape intact. This was Herman, after all.

“Why are you snooping around here?” Herman demanded

“Just looking around. I’ll head out then since you obviously find me insufferable”

“Everyone finds you insufferable, Danny”

“Everyone’s a critic” he sighed dramatically “nice talk doc, but I gotta fly” 

“Not so fast” Herman grinned, blocking the exit with his towering figure “you are a pest; interrupting me and snooping around. I’m going to have to punish you - as we do with vermin who show up where they are not welcome”

“Y-you’re going to do what?” Danny asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

In an instant, Danny was grabbed and held in place. Herman pressed his face to Danny’s so that their foreheads were touching and growled through gritted teeth “punish you”.

Zap

\---------------------

“Ow my head…” Danny groaned, attempting to sit up but realizing that he was tied to a medical chair “yo what the fuck?”

“Good morning Danny”

“Fuck! Herman...untie me now! You will regret doing anything bad to me!” 

“I’m sure” Herman rolled his eyes “now be still or it gets worse”

Sighing in defeat, Danny tried to relax against the restraints. He'd have to go with whatever unorthodox punishment Herman had in mind until an escape was possible.

In one clean motion, Herman cut Danny's robes open with a pair of scissors he pulled from god-knows-where. 

"Hey - " Danny was cut off with a firm hand pressed against his mouth.

"Hush. I will gag you if you can't shut up"

Gulping, Danny complied. What choice did he have?

The air pricked his exposed skin, leaving visible goosebumps on his lean body.

Humming to himself, Herman continued his work. He began to softly run the pads of his fingers along the younger man's torso, appreciating how he bit his lip to stay quiet.

"You're awfully pretty. Lucky for you since I would never forgive myself for damaging such a beautiful specimen" Herman mused.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to will his body to stop having such an intense reaction to the other's words. 

The slight crackling of static electricity forced him to open his eyes. 

"It won't hurt" the Doctor purred but Danny didn't trust him. (did anybody?)

Before he could react, Herman had his hands back on his body. Danny could feel the electricity but it felt more akin to vibration that electrecution.

"Fuck!" Danny moaned as Herman pinched his nipples and sent vibrations through them. 

"I told you to be quiet" Herman teased

"Why are you doing this?" Danny gasped

"What? Not having a good time? Your body says otherwise"

"That's not how consent works, asshole"

"You aren't learning much" Herman said, shaking his head and removing his hands.

He took one of his hands and lightly caressed the hard flesh under Danny's boxers. 

Danny's breathing was speeding up and he struggled not to moan as soon as he was touched. He didn't want Herman to know how much he was aching already, how desperately he wanted to be ravished by him. 

Danny got what he wanted - whether by smooth-talk or by force. He was always the strong, persuasive, take-charge man who knew what he wanted and how to get it.

Being here at Herman's mercy - a killer who could torture and kill him - turned him on a lot. Being told what to do, being restrained, being taken by someone more powerful, it made him squirm.

"Herman? Please just fuck me" Danny all but whimpered

"Oh dear. Look at you. So desperate for more that you don't know what's good for you. Like a moth, flittering towards a flame…." Herman trailed off and then began to giggle.

"I need more" Danny groaned and bucked his hips a bit for emphasis. (Definitely NOT involuntarily)

"Mmm-hmm" Herman agreed, but didn't clarify.

Taking the scissors from before, Herman cut Danny's boxers off and moved to straddle the chair he was in. The pressure caused them both to groan. Instantly, Danny ground himself into Herman and Herman had to compose himself and push him down. As much as he would love to grind against the boy until he made a mess in his pants, he had other, more intense plans for him.

Grabbing a bottle of lube from a nearby table, he kneeled beside the chair to begin his preparations.

He coated his index finger in the slick substance and slowly began working his way inside of Danny.

Danny squirmed and moaned as we watched Herman slowly stretch him. Things were already beyond agonizing and Danny really just wanted Herman to hurry up. "Need you to fuck me…need you so bad babe"

Still clinging to his last shred of self-control, Herman ripped shreds of clothing from Danny's robes and forced it into his mouth. "Quiet".

By the time that Herman was working two fingers in and out of him, Danny had tears in his eyes. He was leaking all over himself and quivering with every drag of his insides. Knowing that it was Herman deciding if and when he could finish made him even more desperate and he squirmed in his spot.

Seeing Danny's broken, tear-streaked face broke any restraint Herman had left. It was time for phase 2 of his "punishment"

He took the fabric from Danny's mouth 

"...want to hear you" he explained and shuffled out of his clothes so that he was wearing only his boxers.

Three fingers curled their way to Danny's prostate and the electricity flowed through and they began to vibrate. 

Immediately Danny arched his back and came. It was far too overwhelming for him to hold back. Herman, however, didn't stop and what was a glazed-over look soon turned to horror as the overstimulation began.

Danny thrashed and yelled, begging him to stop. "P-p-please...I can't…." He said between gulps of air. 

"How do you feel?" Herman laughed gleefully, thrusting himself into his free hand. 

"I...I-" Danny stuttered before gasping and going rigid as a second orgasm ripped through him.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized that Herman wasn't ceasing his motions. 

"Please stop it….hurts" Danny sobbed. It was the most erotic thing to Herman. This young, lean but muscular boy with a charming smile and was almost as crazy as he was, splayed out at his mercy and begging for him to stop because he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Herman thrust himself into his fist faster, at the edge of finishing himself. Danny was sobbing and intermittently thrashing as drool ran down his reddened face. 

Another orgasm had Danny seeing stars. He was sure he would pass out from the sheer intensity of it all. Seeing Danny's half-hearted thrashing was the tipping point for Herman, the way his body gave up fighting the pleasure he was giving and just succumbed to it eventually.

He tensed up as the pleasure rippled through him and spilled out onto his clenched fist. 

After a minute of composing himself, he got up, wiped off his hands, and untied Danny, checking his circulation and rubbing the spots where he had been tied up. 

Danny was asleep so Herman placed a bottle of water on the table beside him, as well as a pair of clothes for him to wear until he got back to wherever he came from and tossed a hospital blanket over his sleeping form. He dimmed the lights and slinked back to his office. 

Danny awoke shortly after and noticed the gestures. It made him chuckle to think that "Lord Chloroform" cared about him at least a little bit. He downed the water and put on the new clothing along with his mask. 

On his trek back, he noticed that there was a note in the pockets. Curiosity piqued, he opened the paper:

"Danny,

I think you may benefit from a few more appointments. Drop by again sometime.

\- Doc"

Danny felt a smile creep over his face. He figured that he could give the treatment a few more tries, after all he IS a doctor.


End file.
